Truly, madly, deeply
by athenades87
Summary: Prompt: last night episode, instead of Snow comforting Regina that she will surpass her current struggles, Snow reassures Regina that she may take Emma's hand for marriage. Established Swan Queen, drabble, fluff!


**Prompt from tumblr, hope you all enjoy this little fluffy story.**

**Cheethos: Prompt: last night episode, instead of Snow comforting Regina that she will surpass her current struggles, Snow reassures Regina that she may take Emma's hand for marriage. :) make it cute! Lol.**

**Don't own em, wish I did because last night there would have been a ****major make out session for Emma and Regina.**

* * *

Regina walks slowly into her study surveying the damage that was done after their struggle with 'past Cora.' She kicks at the glass and bends down to starting cleaning the mess made on the floor when Snow walks in.

"Need a hand?"

Doing a double take at the very pregnant woman standing before her Regina's asks. "Shouldn't you be on bed rest?" Her voice laced with more concern than she wanted.

"Dr. Whale just left he cleared me and the baby." Snow reply with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Apparently the human body has a surprising tolerance for ghost possession. " She answered trying to make light of the situation. She then spots the broom leaning against the table and heads for it. "And he told me I have a tough placenta." Feeling slightly awkward after telling Regina her diagnosis she rushes through her last statement. "That some how came out creepy, May I?" She holds up the broom.

Regina nods.

Snow looking a little uncomfortable and out of place decides to throw caution to the wind and address the elephant in the room.

She clicks her tongue, "So you wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Regina avoids eye contact, "Now is obviously not the time to be asking Emma to marry me. Now with Zelena threating to go back in time and more shit piled on to my family past. I'm surprised she's even still with me."

"You don't give Emma enough credit Regina." It was a simple statement.

Regina rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table. "May so, but still when I asked you this morning for her hand, but before this whole shit storm with Zelena and Mother I had hope, but after this, not so much."

Snow sighed and took a seat, "Regina you can't let your past predict and hinder your future."

Regina knew Snow was right, even if she didn't tell her that. She knew the past was the past.

"What happened in the past isn't your fault, even if you knew before hand what happened to your mother, I don't think you'd change it. You wouldn't have Henry, or Emma."

Snow was right once again, and it made Regina uneasy, also trying to make light of the situation Regina speaks, "Well we can never know our past completely, if we had I probably wouldn't have spent so much time trying to kill you. "

Snow only tilled her head and gave an _oh really, _type of smile. "Well we would have found something to fight about." Snow's smile faded and she looked Regina straight in the eyes and with all the seriousness she could muster, "I was such a brat."

Regina giving a solemn nod of affirmation she smiled.

"I think we've wasted our last day being haunted by the past, don't you agree?"

Regina's eyes started to sting with unshed tears. "Now we can focus on being haunted by our demanding lack of the future."

"Regina, your future isn't lacking, your future is Emma, and Emma will never hurt you."

"That's easy for you to say when I know she's the only one that holds my heart."

"Regina I've seen what life has thrown at you, and you still fight against the darkness everyday, and that fight is what's going to give you your happiness you've got to fight for her Regina. You can't let your past or fear over cloud your love. Your happiness is here and you have it in the palm of your hand."

Each word of Snow's speech blows a hole in the wall's Regina's built around her heart. Finally letting a sorrowful tear slide down her cheek Regina voices a sentence barely above a whisper's, "That doesn't seem possible." The look on Regina's face is one of pure defeat.

"It is." Snows states in an affirming voice, she then reaches for Regina's hand, "I know you, and you feel things deeply with your heart, you feel things with your whole soul. Don't let anything hold you back. Ask my daughter to marry you. Give her the life she deserves, show her how love, true love is suppose to feel like. Be her one and only and hold on forever."

Regina's inhales and ragged breath as the tears stream down her face. She launches forward and wraps Snow in a long over due hug. She is going to ask Emma Swan to marry her, she is going to defeat her sister and she is going to finally have her shot at true happiness. All with Snow White, her once worst enemy and now future mother in laws help.

* * *

**What'd you think...Let me know!**


End file.
